mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Nellie Maalouf
Nellie Maalouf was a popular TV personality and motivational speaker on Arsinos. Although Nell was mainly being a local celebrity in her home colony of New World, she also enjoyed world wide fame, to a lesser extent, with fans spread far across the map. Having been kidnapped not long after arriving on Barvos, Nell soon became the greatest member of the Dark Avengers. Early Life Nellie grew up in the Bracada Desert, of New World, Shaderia. She was brought up by her mother, Arie Maalouf, and father, Farai Maalouf, alongside her older brother Mosi. Nellie, like all girls in her desert village, spent most of her childhood being taught how to cook, weave and sew from her mother and the other women of the tribe. When she wasn't helping with the chores Nellie would often play with her best friend, Anise. Nellie and Anise were pretty much inseperable and spent most of their time sandsurfing down the dunes and trying to get Mosi to join in the fun. This irritated Mosi to no end. Two years older than Nell, Mosi had joined his father on hunting expeditions since he was seven years old, and as such he soon became convinced that the only thing of importance was providing for his family. Despite his occasional irritation with his sister, however, Mosi loved her dearly, and made her a bearshark-tooth necklace, from the very first creature he helped his father kill, to remind her that he'd always protect her. When Nellie was 11 her father fell ill with an infection and passed away shortly after, leaving the responsibility of providing for the household with 13 year old Mosi. Life became difficult for Nell after her father's death and she became prone to periods of depression, but knowing how hard her brother was working to keep the family together Nellie tried her hardest to not let her emotions show through. With all of the extra work needing to be done now that her father wasn't around Nellie didn't have as much time to spend with Anise, unless they were doing chores together, which added to Nellie's feeling of loneliness. By the age of 15 Nellie had learnt to suppress her emotions effectively, much like Mosi, and she became dedicated to helping out her family. However, it was around this time that Tarvuist missionaries started to show up in the village. They came hoping to the village hoping to trade and over time a strong trade connection was established between the villagers and missionaries. As the missionaries prominence in the village increased so did stories about Tarvu, their way of life, and their settlement they had established in the west. All the while Nellie started to remember a life where she didn't just survive. Although Nellie enjoyed the visits from Tarvuists, Mosi absolutely hated it, claiming that their mere presence threatened the life of the village. As time went on Nellie secretly started going to Tarvuist meetings when her brother went away on long hunts. One day Anise caught Nellie sneaking off somewhere and decided to follow her, which eventually led her to a Tarvuist camp. Anise waited some time for Nellie to come out and then confronted her about what she was doing, knowing full-well what Mosi thought of the cult. Nellie made Anise promise that she wouldn't tell Mosi but it was a promise that Anise couldn't keep. Several days after Mosi returned he was walking around the village with Nell when he pointed out that Anise hadn't visited for a while, Anise was avoiding both Mosi and Nell in the hopes of also avoiding the confrontation, but her dislike of lying to Mosi and her deep concern for Nell forced her to tell Mosi the truth. A huge argument ensued between the two and Mosi left the village for a number of days. Upon his return, their mother Arie sat them down together and forced them to reconcile, talking about the strength of the family and how no matter what they must stand together, tall and strong. Despite their frustrations remaining both Mosi and Nell obeyed their mother. Nellie's visits to the Tarvuist encampment stopped, though she would still converse with the missionaries whenever they visited the village. When Nell was 16, her mother fell ill and after a lot of arguing with Mosi she finally managed to convince him that if she did some extra work for the Tarvuists they might be able to afford the medicine that Arie needed. Her extra work consisted mostly of spreading the word of Tarvu to other tribes and telling them of the happiness the Tarvunty can bring. With this extra income Nellie was able to afford the medicine for her mother, and though it didn't cure her completely, it almost certainly saved her from the brink of death. That summer, however, was particularly hot and droughts became more of a problem. Even the oasis which the village had made use of for decades was getting smaller each day. The lack of fresh water for Arie caused her condition to become so much worse and Nellie and Mosi grew frantic. They each travelled great distances in search of water for their mother, it was during one of these expeditions that Mosi discovered a Tarvuist Chabernacle not far from the Eastern river, the river which fed into the oasis and many of the streams which the villagers used. He discovered that due increased interest in Tarvuism a charbernacle was built devoted to a Grand Octopus Oracle, and because of the climate and the octopus' required living conditions much of the water was filtered into the chabernacle itself. With the recent heatwave even more water was required, cutting off supply of water to numerous outlets downriver. Enraged by this discovery Mosi burnt the Chabernacle to the ground and returned to his village, to see that Nellie had already returned, and was crying. Arie had passed while they were both away, with Anise sitting at her side. Overwhelmed by grief Mosi blamed Nellie for their mother's death and told the other villagers about what he had seen in the east. The village prepared to drive the missionaries out of the settlement but Nellie pleaded with them to stop, claiming that violence wasn't the way. Before leaving the village Mosi gave Nellie an ultimatum, the Tarvuists or the tribe. Knowing that the village would never truly forgive her for all that she had done, and feeling far too much shame to stay, Nellie left a note for Anise, and another one for Mosi that contained the bearshark-tooth necklace he had given her as a child. After pleading forgiveness from her mother and bidding her farewell Nellie left the village for good. Work * After leaving village she stayed at a Tarvuist hostel. While there she earned her keep by spreading the word of Tarvu. She proved quite adept at this and even earned enough money to take the course on Octopusology, though she struggled comprehending the language of the octopus and only learned to recognise a handful of phrases. *After being spotted by an agent when she was giving a talk at a Tarvuist convention Nellie left the hostel and became a motivational speaker, which then resulted in her becoming the star of her very own chat show and a popular TV personality on Shaderian television. It was during this time that Nellie began to distance herself with the Tarvuist church, citing corruption in the upper tiers of the organisation. Though she still remains an avid believer in Tarvu she believes that there are other ways to worship it than blindly following the leaders. Barvos She got captured by Orks, locked up on a ship and threw up a lot. She is looking a bit sadder these days. PERSONALITY *Nellie has a very outgoing personality and tries to remain upbeat, especially in the company of others. *Her positive outlook leaves her frustrated when confronted with large amounts of negativity. She tries to avoid negative people as much as she can. *Loves company and hates feeling alone. *She misses both Mosi and Anise dearly, regretting that she couldn't convince them to join her on the arc. Even regrets leaving Arsinos. *Quite naieve in that she believes she can help nurture the good in everyone to help them overcome the darkness. Category:Dark Avengers